Noche de música nazi y doce whiskys
by Neliam Kirkland
Summary: A Ludwig van a ascenderle de rango y es la ceremonia. Para relajarse y celebrarlo se toman unas copas llegando a más. Oneshot Germancest. Resumen asqueroso XD.


Este es un fic que me pidió una amiga y bueno, como me apetecía que hacía tiempo que no escribía algo de Germancest pues lo escribí y como me gustó como quedó pues decidí subirlo.

Espero que os guste, como a mi escribirlo :')

--------- ---------

Se abrochó los botones del uniforme azul. Cuando terminó, se puso sus queridas medallas. Se alisó el uniforme, para quitar las pocas arrugas que había y se miró al espejo.

- Que atractivo soy y que bien me queda este uniforme, oh, sí. – dijo en voz baja mientras se daba una vuelta para verse por detrás y quedando al final mirándose de frente en el espejo.

Su pelo blanco caía sobre los ojos. Unos ojos del color rojo carmesí. Le gustaba, pues intimidaba más a la gente con ellos. Y claro está, era original y eso le hacía más guapo y el mejor. La puerta sonó con un tímido golpe de nudillos y le dijo que pasara. Sonó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, y unos golpes de botas militares dando contra el suelo sonaron en la habitación. Detrás de su reflejo pudo ver a su hermano, Ludwig. Llevaba su uniforme verde con sus medallas puestas, como el suyo. Aunque claro, él tenía más porque era un rango superior al pequeño Ludwig. Le sonrió y el alemán vio la sonrisa a través del reflejo.

- Gilbert. – saludó su hermano.

- Ludwig, ¿qué tal? ¿Nervioso? – preguntó el prusiano esperando una respuesta.

- Sí, algo nervioso, sí.- le tembló un poco la voz al responder.

Gilbert se dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos. Su hermano estaba bastante atractivo e incluso le daba algo de morbo verle de esa manera. Con ese uniforme ceñido a su cuerpo musculoso, de varios años de entrenamiento. De su cabello rubio repeinado para atrás y que hacía resaltar sus ojos azules. Se acercó al gramófono y movió la púa sobre el disco. Una música relajante de saxofones y trompetas invadió la habitación. Pero no estaba alto. Después se acercó al mueble bar que se encontraba al lado del espejo en forma de mundo terráqueo. Sacó dos vasos y llenó el suyo de whisky.

- Ya sabes que antes de los desfiles no bebo, hermano. – dijo tajantemente y negando con la cabeza.

- Venga, no seas viejo, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no bebemos juntos una copa? Además es a tu salud, no subo uno de rango cada día… - dijo, mientras llenaba el del alemán.

Ludwig sonrió y lo aceptó a su pesar. Se lo bebió de un sorbo. Y Gilbert mientras, ya iba por el segundo.

- ¿Otro?

- Sí, ¿por qué no? – sonrió Ludwig cogiendo de nuevo el vaso lleno de whisky de nuevo.

Los dos bebieron sus vasos a la vez. Al siguiente cruzaron los brazos y se bebieron el del otro. Después de esos, se bebieron dos más. Ludwig tenía el puntito. Empezaron a reír mientras se los volvían a llenar. Y otro. Y otro más. En total, doce vasos de whisky. Gilbert se había deshecho de la chaqueta dejándola medio colgando en el espejo. En la mano, llevaba un vaso lleno de coñac esta vez. Ludwig, en cambio, no tenía chaqueta y la camiseta la tenía mal abrochada. Tenían las mejillas sonrojadas pero no por vergüenza precisamente. Estaban borrachos.

- Jeje, hermano, que bien te ves sin la chaqueta… - dijo Ludwig mientras se sentaba al lado de Gilbert que estaba medio despatarrado en el suelo. - ¿Me permites hacerte compañía? – sonrió y un hipo se escapo de sus labios.

- Claro, Ludwig. ¿Sabes?, nunca te había visto medio borracho. Me pones y mucho. – dijo bajando la voz hasta que lo último lo susurró en oído. Ludwig empezó a reír y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano. Clavó sus ojos azules en los de él. Y Gilbert, clavó los suyos rojo carmesí en los de su amado hermano. Por impulso, sus labios se aproximaron y se besaron con intensidad. Casi se desgarraban los labios de la fuerza y la bestialidad con la que se besaban, en parte por culpa del whisky. Gilbert metió la lengua en la boca de su hermano. Sus lenguas chocaban y se movían como fieras queriéndose morder y matar a la otra. Mientras, sus labios hacían más de lo mismo. Notaron que la temperatura corporal les subía cada vez a más. Ludwig se sentó encima de su hermano y le empezó a morder el cuello. El prusiano mientras tanto, le desabrochó los botones que quedaban por desabrochar y le quitó la camisa blanca tirándola al suelo. El alemán, con los cabellos rubios ya despeinados, cerró los ojos para sentir mejor los ardientes besos de su hermano mayor en su cuerpo musculoso. De fondo, la música relajante había dado paso a otra. Los tambores, sonidos de botas militares retumbando sobre el suelo, disparos y de fondo el himno nazi. Eso les motivaba aún más. Sabían que hacían mal, aunque la borrachera les cegaba aún más, pero ellos querían follar y lo iban a hacer. La pasión desenfrenada que sentía hizo que Ludwig rasgara de un tirón la camisa de su hermano de cabellos blancos. Gilbert rió y tumbó a la fuerza a su hermano. Alargó una mano al tocador que estaba al lado, recordando que en el segundo cajón tenía unas esposas. Las sacó y acto seguido se las puso en las muñecas al alemán. Ludwig, sonrió a la ocurrencia de su hermano, pues eso le ponía aún más cachondo, pero más a Gilbert. Sin constancia de nadie, al prusiano gracias a la influencia de su rango solía tirarse a todo prisionero que cogían. Especialmente, judíos. Pero tirarse a su hermano era algo diferente. Era supremo para él. Lo llevaba deseando desde que pudo sentir amor y pasión en sus venas. Agarró las muñecas esposadas, a la pata de una silla, con una de las manos y con la otra empezó a tocar su cuerpo musculoso. Ludwig reía y le pedía más. Gilbert, sabía que Ludwig ya tenía experiencia en esto de hacerlo, pues estaba liado con un italiano de su mismo rango.

- Me aburro, hagamos algo más divertido… eso sí, pídemelo y por favor. Ya sabes el qué. – dijo con picardía sacándole la lengua.

- Gilbert, chúpamela, lámela, lo que quieras… por favor.- suplicó Ludwig sonriendo.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

El prusiano bajó hasta la entrepierna del alemán. Le desabrochó los pantalones y sacó su miembro. Describió su miembro con la punta de su lengua. Luego, con la mitad de su lengua. Y por último usando toda la lengua que podía. Lamía desde el borde, hasta los testículos sin dejarse ningún punto del pene sin chupar. Se relamió. Después, con ansia se lo metió en la boca hasta introducirla entera en su boca. La sacó y la volvió a meter. Cada vez más deprisa. Ludwig intentó no soltar un gemido, pero como las manos las tenía atadas gritó sin poder evitarlo. Eso le motivó aún más a Gilbert, y se sacó el miembro de la boca. Se quitó el guante de la mano derecha. Buscó el bote de vaselina que tenía en otro cajón para ocasiones especiales. No era la primera vez que se follaba a alguien en su habitación. Se acercó de nuevo a Lud y se untó el dedo. Se aproximó aún más a él y mientras miraba a los ojos azules del alemán, empezó a introducirle el dedo. Gracias a la vaselina, entró bien, y movió el dedo para abrirlo aún más para que fuera más fácil a la hora de meter más. Luego, sacó el dedo pero esta vez, a la hora de introducir, metió dos. Y después tres. Ludwig gritaba sin importarle nada. Le dolía. Apenas le cabían los tres dedos a su hermano y lo seguía intentando y era como si le perforaran por dentro. Y fue algo maravilloso cuando los sacó. Gilbert reía a carcajada limpia. El alemán sonrió y desvió la mirada hacía arriba, a sus manos para pensar en otra cosa. Esta vez, el prusiano metió su miembro en el interior de su hermano. La metió con éxito. Empezó a embestir, en cada cuál más fuerte. Ludwig le daba igual evitar o no gemir. No podía negar que, aunque dolor, lo estaba disfrutando. Sentía el miembro de su hermano salir, no del todo, y volver a entrar en el. El alemán sabía que iba a correrse en un momento a otro. Nunca había llegado a tanto con el italiano, eso era una verdad, y haber probado esa experiencia con su hermano le estaba pareciendo fascinante. Y, sin poder evitarlo, se corrió encima de su hermano manchándole un poco el pecho y parte del pantalón. Pero a Gilbert pareció darle igual, él seguía embistiendo hasta que no pudo más. Se apartó de encima de su hermano y le besó. Ludwig le correspondió el beso y le respondió con otro. El prusiano quitó las esposas de las muñecas de su hermano, liberándolo. Estaban exhaustos. Gilbert miró a su hermano.

- Me parece que tendremos que aplazar la ceremonia… para tu rango. – dijo con una sonrisa.

El alemán asintió. Gilbert, se levantó como pudo del suelo. Tenía el pecho manchado de semen y sudor y parte del pantalón también. Ludwig, sin camiseta y con los pantalones desabrochados aunque se los había subido al terminar. Se frotaba las muñecas. Tenía unas pequeñas marcas de las esposas. Gilbert, se acercó a la mesa de despacho que tenía en su habitación y llamó al general que se había encargado de todo para decirle que se aplazaba. Y como el que llamaba era alguien importante, pues tuvo que aceptar de mala gana. Cuando asintieron a su petición, colgó el teléfono despidiéndose con el ya típico "Heil, Hitler". Se acercó a su hermano y agarrándole por la cintura le plantó un beso. Se sonrieron para ellos. A través de la única ventana que había en la habitación se podía ver que llovía. Parecía que tampoco había ido tan mal que se aplazara para el próximo día. Eso fue lo que ocurrió una noche, con doce whiskys y música nazi sonando en el gramófono.


End file.
